London Fire Department (Ontario)
Apparatus roster Station No. 1 - 400 Horton St. East (@ Colborne St.) *Built 1996 *Google Street View :Engine 1 - 1995 E-One Hurricane / Superior (1050/625/40F) (SN#SE 1492) :Rescue 1 - 2004 Spartan Gladiator / SVI heavy rescue :Hazmat 1 - 2004 Spartan Gladiator / SVI :Service 1 - 1999 Ford F250 :Car 1 - 2011 Ford F250 Station No. 2 - 1103 Florence St. *Built 2005 *Google Street View :Engine 2 - 1999 American Lafrance Eagle / General (1050/500/40F) (SN#99-MET-11) :Truck 2 - 2009 Smeal Sirius (1500/300/100' tower) :Car 2 - '2011 Ford F250 :'Marine 2 - 2004 Dodge Ram 2500 4x4 with Zodiac boat :Spare - 1992 E-One Hurricane pump (1050/650/40F) (SN#11015) :Engine 20 (Spare) - 1992 E-One Hurricane (1050/500/40F) (SN#9837) :Engine 21 (Spare) - 1989 E-One Hurricane (1050/500/40F) (SN#7161) :Engine 22 (Spare) - 1988 E-One Hurricane (1050/500/40F) (SN#6203) :Tanker 25 (Spare) - 1993 International / E-One (500/1500) (SN#12846) Station No. 3 - 550 Commissioners Rd. West (@ Wonderland Rd.) *Built 1971 *Google Street View :Engine 3 - 2007 Spartan Advantage / Smeal (1500/500/40F) (SN#703020) :Marine 3 '- 2004 Dodge Ram 2500 4x4 with Zodiac boat Station No. 4 - 807 Colborne St. (@ St. James St.) *Built 1909 *Google Street View :'Engine 4 - 1998 American Lafrance / General (1050/500) (SN#98-MET-47) Station No. 5 - 751 Deveron Cres. (@ Commissioners Rd.) *Built 1997 *Google Street View :Engine 5 - 2010 Spartan Sirius / Smeal (1500/400/75') :Tanker 5 - 2002 Kenworth T300 / Metalfab (500/1500) :Tech Support 1 - 1996 Spartan / 2004 SVI air/light unit Station No. 6 - 590 Oxford St. West (@ Wonderland Rd.) *Built 1978 *Google Street View :Engine 6 - 2009 Spartan / Smeal (1500/500) :Truck 6 - 2008 Spartan Sirius / Smeal (1500/300/100' rearmount) Station No. 7 - 1192 Highbury Ave. *Built 1962 *Google Street View :Engine 7 - 2007 Spartan Advantage / Smeal (1500/800/40F) (SN#706040) Station No. 8 - 1565 Western Rd. (@ Richmond St.) Built 1964 :Engine 8 - 2007 Spartan Advantage / Smeal (1500/500/40F) (SN#701030) Station No. 9 - 746 Wellington Rd. South Built 1971 :Engine 9 - 2007 Spartan Advantage / Smeal (1500/500/40F) (SN#702130) :Truck 9 - 2008 Spartan Sirius / Smeal (1500/400/100' rearmount) Station No. 10 - 2125 Trafalgar St. Built 1981 :Engine 10 - 2009 Spartan / Smeal (1500/500) Station No. 11 - 7109 Westminster Dr. (@ Highway 4) Built 1991 :Engine 11 - 2007 Spartan Advantage / Smeal (1500/1000/40F) :Tanker 11 - 2012 International 7600 / Carl Thibault (500/2500) (SN#2602) Station No. 12 - 275 Boler Rd. (@ Commissioners Rd.) Built 2001 :Engine 12 (2010-01-Q) - 2010 Spartan Sirius / Smeal (1500/400/75') Station No. 13 - 790 Fanshawe Park Rd. East Built 2006 :Engine 13 - 1996 E-One / Superior (1500/400/22F/75' rearmount) (SN#SE 1691) Station No. 14 - 2225 Hyde Park Rd. (north of Fanshawe Park Rd.) Built 2011 :Engine 14 - 2010 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault (1250/500) (SN#2509) Assignment unknown :2012 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pumper (1250/500) :2012 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pumper (1250/500) :2012 Spartan Metro Star / Carl Thibault pumper (1250/700) :1992 E-One Hurricane quint (1050/300/110' rearmount) (SN#11017) :1992 E-One Hurricane pumper (1050/650/40F) (SN#11016) :1990 E-One Hurricane pumper (1050/500/40F) (SN#7957) :1988 E-One Hurricane pumper (1050/500/40F) (SN#6202) On order *Tenders were called for a 75' quint in October 2012. Retired apparatus :1993 E-One Hurricane quint (1050/400/40F/75' rearmount) (SN#12845) :1993 International / E-One tanker (500/1500) (SN#12847) :1992 E-One Hurricane quint (1050/300/110' rearmount) (SN#11018) :1992 International / E-One heavy rescue :1991 E-One Cyclone pumper (1050/1000) (SN#8512) :1991 E-One Hurricane quint (1050/300/95' tower) :1989 E-One Hurricane pumper (1250/500) (Heavily damaged in 1992 accident. Sold to Niagara on the Lake Fire and Emergency Services) :1986 E-One Hurricane pumper (1050/840/40F) :1986 International S1900 / Contrans heavy rescue (Sold to Southwold Township Fire Department) :1986 International S1900 / Contrans heavy rescue/command :1985 King CM-1 snorkel (1050/85') :1983 Ford C / King tanker (300/1500) :1980 International Cargostar / King pumper (1050/300/55' telesqurt) :1979 International S1800 / King front-mount pumper (625/850) (Sold to Harley Township Fire Department) :1979 International S1800 / King front-mount pumper (625/850) (Sold to Atlin Volunteer Fire Department) :1979 International Cargostar / King pumper (1050/500) :1978 Scot C1FD / King aerial (-/-/100' midship) :1978 Scot C1FD / King pumper (1050/500) :1977 International CO1950B / King pumper (1050/350/75' telesqurt) (Sold to Ancaster Fire Department, now Hamilton Emergency Services. Sold to Trent Hills Fire - Rescue) :1977 International / King pumper (1050/500) :1977 International Cargostar / King pumper (1050/500) :1977 International heavy rescue (Sold to West Lincoln Township Fire Department) :1976 International Cargostar / King quint (1050/100' midship) :1975 Ford C900 / King pumper (1050/-/75' telesqurt) (Sold to Blenheim Fire Department, now Chatham-Kent Fire Department) :1975 International CO1910B / King pumper (1050/300/80F) (Heavily damaged in accident. Sold to Dofasco Inc.) :1974 Ford C900 / King pumper (1050/400) :1972 Ford C900 / King tower (1050/85' snorkel) (Boom removed, sold to Oakland Township Fire Department (now Brant County Fire Department). Converted to 1050/2000 tanker). :1971 Ford C900 / King pumper (1050/?) (Sold to Christie Township Fire Department, now Seguin Township Fire Department (Ontario)) :1968 International Cargostar / King pumper (840/?) (Sold to Amherst Island Township Fire Department) :1966 Ford F / King tanker :1965 International / King pumper (1050/?) :1961 Lafrance 9-100-AMO aerial (-/-/100' midship) (Sold to Sarnia Township Fire Department.) :1961 Lafrance 910-PKO pumper (840/500) :1961 Lafrance 910-PKO pumper (840/500) :1959 Lafrance D-910-PKO pumper :1957 Lafrance 710-PMO pumper (Sold to Airy Township Fire Department). (Now privately owned by a London firefighter in Engine 1 livery). :1956 Lafrance 7-100-AMO aerial (-/-/100' midship) :1953 Lafrance 710-PJC-L pumper :1943 Ford / Canadian Army Service Corps front-mount pump Future plans *Fire Station No. 15 is planned for southeast London in 2014. The proposed location is on Hamilton Rd. between Commissioners Rd. and Clarke Rd. This station would be equipped with a quint. *Proposals call for the relocation of Station No. 11 to a site in Lambeth in 2013. *The city is planning to relocate Station No. 7. The proposed site is at 1295 Webster St. External links *London Fire Services *London Professional Firefighters *London Fire Buffs Preserving the History of the London Fire Fighters Category:Middlesex County, Ontario Category:Ontario departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating E-One apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Metalfab apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Carl Thibault apparatus